


2019 Secret Santa

by Quietnerdytoosmol



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gyftmas, I'm Sorry, Mutual Pining, Secret Santa, Skeletons, alyphine (mentioned), hints at masturbation, hope you like it, one pun, slight property damage, this went in so many different directions, underswap - Freeform, undertale sans but briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietnerdytoosmol/pseuds/Quietnerdytoosmol
Summary: Hopefully you like this! it's a little cliche but i did my best! Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Sans/Original Undertale Character(s), Sans/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	2019 Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brownii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownii/gifts).



> Hopefully you like this! it's a little cliche but i did my best! Merry Christmas!

Mizuki-chan’s ears twitched as she looked around the department store. She took a deep breath in holding it for a few seconds before letting out a frustrated sigh.

‘Come on Mizuki! Picking an outfit shouldn’t be THIS hard! Maybe I should've asked Mettaton or Napstabot to help me.’

She thought to herself as she kept looking around the aisles of clothes. She gently bit on one of her fingers. She prepared her game face and went through the aisles once more with a determined fire in her eyes.  
After about an hour and a half she had finally made it to a fitting room with a few outfits to try on. As she tried on the lavender spaghetti strap dress she did a small twirl in the fitting room mirror reflection. She loved the color but wasn’t sure the dress was the right fit for the party. After trying a few more dresses and skirts she felt the same way about each piece, they looked nice but not for this occasion.  
Only slightly dejected Mizuki left the fitting room and put the clothes onto a return rack. As she put the final outfit on the rack she’d noticed a black sweater with red trimming on the collar and sleeves, the front was the solar system, stars, a satellite, tiny spaceships, and a rover next to a smiling snowman . She picked it from the rack and got a closer look, as she did her she grinned widely. She excitedly looked at the tag but deflated as the sweater was a size too small for her.  
She shook her head and decided to ask someone if they had her size. She left the fitting room sweater in hand and speed walked around looking for an associate. She had finally spotted someone in the store uniform only for them to be napping? As she got closer she realized it was Classic. She giggled tapping his shoulder lightly, when that didn’t work she tried tapping his skull twice.  
Classic yawned looking up at her,

“Who’s there?” he asked with a grin

Mizuki paused one of her ears drooping slightly as she thought for a moment,

“Noah...” She said unsure

“Noah who?” he raised a brow bone,

“Noah any good christmas jokes?”

Classic chuckled shaking his head and opening his eyes,

“That was awful. What are ya doin' round here?"

Mizuki smiled shyly holding up the sweater. Classic took notice of the tag simply turning around grabbing another sweater in a size bigger than her usual. Mizuki tilted her head about to speak when classic beat her to it. 

"Trust me buddy this’ll fit just fine",

Mizuki nodded switching sweaters with him and rushing to check out.

"See ya at Blue's party later" he called out waving her off and going back to slacking off.

Mizuki smiled at her reflection as she held out her new sweater in front of her. Her new sweater seeming to go down to her mid thighs with a dark skirt and tights barely poking out underneath. Her phone started to ring a familiar tune. She picked up without checking the caller ID,

"Hi Sans!"

“HELLO MIZUKI-CHAN! I WAS CALLING TO REMIND YOU THAT MY GYFTMAS PARTY IS TONIGHT IN EXACTLY ONE HOUR! I DO HOPE YOU WILL ATTEND!”

Mizuki put a hand over her mouth stifling a giggle and her ears bounced in excitement,

“Of course I'll attend Sans! I wouldn’t miss this party for anything!”

Sans sighed in relief a light blue dusting his cheeks on the other side of the line.

“MWEHEHE! OF COURSE YOU WILL! MY PARTIES ARE ALWAYS AS MAGNIFICENT AS I AM! I’LL BE SURE TO SAVE A FEW TACOS JUST FOR YOU! I MADE THEM EXTRA SPECIAL JUST FOR YOU! AS WELL AS YOUR GIFT OF COURSE ”

“Extra special tacos...for me?” Mizuki’s ears drooped slightly curious a blush forming on her cheeks

“YES!...I-I MUST GO ...QUADRUPLE CHECK THAT EVERYTHING FOR TONIGHT IS PERFECT! I HOPE TO SEE YOU IN 55 MINUTES!”

Sans ended the call abruptly a gloved hand clutching over where his soul was. Papyrus looked over raising an eyebrow ridge. Before he could ask Sans puffed up his chest and dashed into the kitchen ‘Mwehehe-ing’ all the while.

~

Mizuki looked down at her phone only slightly confused but she shrugged her shoulders stripping herself of her clothes. She grabbed her toiletries and a towel heading to her bathroom and turning on the shower. As it warmed Mizuki let her mind wander to Sans, as it usually did.   
She smiled at the memories she had with the energetic skeleton man as well as his laid back brother. She stepped into the shower as she felt her cheeks heat up, she recalled the time she had watched Sans training with captain of the royal guard Alphys. She hadn’t meant to. She was merely spending time with her friend Undyne when Undyne had started to admire her girlfriend through her monitors. Mizuki watched in awe as Sans dodged Alphys’ attacks with ease. Mizuki had never seen Sans move so elegantly and fluidly. She gasped as one of Alphys’ attacks and hit him tearing his shirt into tatters. Mizuki thought back to the fire in his eyes, the sweat on his brow bone, and the heaving of his ribs.  
Mizuki felt a small warmth that bloomed in her stomach at the image in her mind. She shook her head and turned the faucet in the other direction, the water quickly becoming freezing. She shuddered quickly washing herself clean and exiting her bathroom wrapped in a towel. She hurried herself back to her room drying off and getting dressed, putting on a touch of makeup.

‘Stars knows Mettaton would have a fit and a half if I didn’t do SOMETHING’ She thought to herself.

She looked down at her phone again taking note of the time and sat down on her bed flicking through netflix to find something to kill a little time.  
She had finally decided and started watching. As she watched a few episodes her eyes began to droop. She let out a sigh her ears almost pressed against her head as her mind very briefly went back to Sans before sleep took control.

~

Sans had started getting worried. He glanced at the time for the ninth time in five minutes as he paced back and forth.  
Papyrus knocked softly and entered Sans’s room,

“Hey bro. What’re ya doing up here? The Party’s downstairs, it’s your party after all.”

Sans stopped for merely a moment before continuing his pacing.

“SHE’S NOT HERE YET PAPY! WHERE COULD SHE BE? I’M WORRIED!”

“I can tell... I'm sure she’s fine bro. You’ve been up here since the party started. She might be downstairs and you’re just worrying over nothin”

“I KNOW SHE’S NOT HERE! SHE ALWAYS COMES AND GREETS ME BEFORE ANYONE ELSE! ALWAYS PAPY!” Sans gritted his teeth posing dramatically,

“I’M GOING TO HER HOUSE TO SEE IF I CAN FIND ANY CLUES! SHE COULD BE IN DANGER AND I’LL RESCUE HER IF IT’S THE LAST THING I DO!

“Bro i think we should at least try calling her first”

Sans shook his head vigorously,

“THERE’S NO TIME DEAR BROTHER!”

Before Papyrus could say any more Sans rushed passed him nearly sprinting down the stairs kicking the front door open and running off into the night towards Mizuki’s home.

~

Mizuki jumped as she heard a loud BANG her ears stood straight on her head her teeth bared and her claws ready. She looked around carefully slipped off her bed moving silently to the door opening it slightly, peaking out into the hallway. She snaked herself out the door.

Suddenly the sound of movement came from her kitchen doorway. She dashed and pounced on her intruder, ready to claw their faces off! Before she could strike the ‘intruder’ had grabbed her wrist and flipped both of them over so the figure was looming over them.  
Mizuki’s eyes widened as she stared into familiar eye sockets.

“Sans!” she exclaimed

Sans looked down at her before pulling her into a crushing hug.

“MIZUKI-CHAN YOU’RE SAFE!”

“Of course I'm safe. What was that bang?”

“OH! I MAY HAVE….KICKED YOUR DOOR IN….I’M SORRY…I WAS JUST SO WORRIED WHEN YOU WERE LATE TO MY PARTY!”

“Late?” Mizuki glanced at the clock on the wall paling when she realized the time,  
“I’m so sorry Sans! I didn’t realize it was this late! I-I had started a new series on Netflix and I guess i fell asleep.”

Sans loosened his grip on her pulling back pressing his forehead to hers his voice softer than usual,

“I’m just glad you’re okay Mizuki-chan”

Mizuki blushed deeply cupping Sans’ cheek bone. San’s half lidded gaze getting lost in her eyes. Mizuki took a deep breath and pulled back pressing a kiss to San’s cheek whispering to him,  
“Thank you for coming to get me Sans”

A chill ran down Sans’ spine as her looked down at her and leaned in half way to kiss her gently saying,

“You know I'm not the kind of skeleton to do things halfway Mizuki. Be mine?”

Mizuki nodded slowly. She closed her eyes as well as the gap separating them. The kiss was a little clumsy but Mizuki knew she wouldn’t trade it or anything.

He pulled away first his eye lights had formed into huge stars when he opened his eyes once more. He removed himself from Mizuki picking her up one arm under her knees and one hand supporting her back. Mizuki giggled,

“You don’t have to carry me Sans. I can walk just fine.”

Sans winked at her smiling before dashing out of her home and back to his to share the good news.  
The rest of the night had gone as well as Mizuki expected. Gifts being exchanged, Lots of friends and surprisingly good tacos made by the magnificent Sans. Their friends congratulated them on finally getting together a few grumbling as they handed a few G to others seemingly having placed bets. Mizuki and Sans Ignored that however. Merely happily holding hands and having fun.


End file.
